wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loners
The Loners are a New Imperial Codex-Divergent Chapter. however due to their former shadowy reputation they had a difficult time adjusting to being inspected a lot and being in the spotlight. History Heresy Era The Loners were a sizable breakaway from the Sons of Horus during the Horus Heresy. They brought several systems back to Imperial Compliance during this time.They ultimately met their fate on Terra where they died in defence of the Imperial Palace. However the the name resonated with certain members of the Imperial Fists Legion. Founding as a Chapter When the Imperial Fists split the most subtle and stealthily of Imperial Fists made up the newly made Loners. They took to the stars. They didn't comply to confines of the Codex Astartes but rather used it as a base. They mostly organized themselves so that they could better campaign using they methods of Warfare but other than that they complied with it. They took to mainly heading east and fighting the Alpha Legion. They saw they similar albeit less discriminatory tactics. Thus it became the War of Shadows. When Roboute was incapacitated the Loners switched from cleverly planned ambushes to merciless harrying and destroying. After the Great Scouring they took to fighting enemies in bands of 50-100 until... The War of The Beast The Loners responded to various reports all them saying that Orks were attacking and that they were 20ft. tall, The Loners didn't believe it but went to investigate anyway. What they saw terrified them. The Orks destroyed a planet with an Attack Moon. They left hastily however the Orks had caught scent of them. The Loners split up to attempt to throw off any Orks that were following them and to form into their battle groups. However the Orks had cleverly set traps at every point the the Loners exited out from. The Loners lost 7 bands The Ghost Harrowing in 567.M36 the Loners found a ship graveyard. Unknown to them it was home to the incorporeal creatures known as the Carrion. As they were entering they heard screams and screeches. This did nothing to deter the Astartes from continuing on. Suddenly their ships were all saying that they were under attack then static. The Chapter knew that they had to get out of there fast. Slowly the Astartes were hunted down and slain. the last arrived at the end of the ship graveyard and entered realspace. The incorporeal creatures all exploded. They lost over half their Chapter in one encounter. However that was only the beginning soon a Gene-Flaw began to manifest itself. They called it the Armourseer Gene-Flaw The 13th Black Crusade and The Great Rift War The Loners 3rd and 4th Companies were sent to Cadia, unfortunately they were utterly destroyed after the remnants of the Blackstone Fortress was used to destroy Cadia. However the rest was deployed to combat the traitorous Banished Enclaves. However when the Great Rift was formed they had to focus on Deamons attacking them. This also increased the frequency and strength of The Armourseer. The Chapter loses over a quarter of their number during this time. The Fourth Tyrannic War The Loners were deployed to stop Splinter Hive Fleet Corporria. The Loners led them into a series of ambushes that whittled down the Hive Fleet. but were outsmarted at the Battle of New Ferro. Forced into an open confrontation the Loners opted to retreat to higher ground setting up camp on Mt. Cora. The Loners then struck back and managed to defeat the ground forces.The Loners then retreated into space and attempted to fight the fleet head on. They failed stupendously, as the last act the Chapter Master crashed the Strike Cruiser Hope Resurgent into the Norn Queen before the Loners retreated. They were dwindled down to below 250 Marines. However an Inquisitor came to inspect them. The Loners let the Inquisitor inspect. When the Inquisitor thought that she saw something strange on one of The Loners ships. The Loners quickly escorted the Inquisitor to her ship. The Inquisitor was Ultimately forced to leave due to more important matters at hand. They then activated their warp drives and entered the Warp. Afterwards they disappeared until the War for Etheran, however rumors say that they were looking for a cure for their mutation. The War for Etheran The Loners arrived at the Planet Etheran seeking out supposed artifacts that could cure them of their Gene-Flaw. However before they could significantly search the planet they found out about Word Bearers attempting to convert the local population. The Loners would not let this pass and started attacking the churches that they had set up and destroyed them. The Word Bearers were furious and blindly attacked The Loners, finding nothing they went to try again, however they soon found the locals did not like their teachings, believing them to be witches and heretics. The Imperial Civil War The Loners remained neutral as first. However they were declared Excommunicate Traitoris ''by an Old Imperium puritan inquisitor who found their mutation and thought it a sign of the taint of Chaos. Then a force of Loyal Fists attacked them and nearly destroyed them. Merely days later The Loners broken in body but not spirit immediately answered by joining the New Imperial Revolutionaries. However they that the Marines on the outpost on Etheran had joined the Loyalists. This resulted in a schism with the Loyalists renaming themselves the Etherans and the rest hept their original name. Notable Campaigns * '''Great Scouring(014.M12)' * War of the Beast(Unknown Date.M32) * The Ghost Harrowing(567.M35) * 6th Black Crusade(901.M36) * 3rd Tyrannic War(991.M42) * 13th Black Crusade(999.M41) * The Great Rift War(001.M42) * 4th Tyrannic War( * War for Etheran( * Imperial Civil War( Chapter Fleet Hope Resurgent(Destroyed) ''' '''Ether Bond Gene-Seed The Gene-Seed is stable expect for Armourseer mutation. Armourseer Mutation Is a Mutation currently affecting the Chapters Liberius. It makes the bearer of the mutation a psychic sponge. no longer is their power inside their body but outside forming a bubble around the person. they can still access it but only in limited quantities. As a result the Chapter as taken to recruiting Delta level psykers or lower. As the dangers that come that with it are an increased chance of getting Deamonically possessed, corrupted by Chaos, or even losing their very souls to a psychic explosion. Chapter Relics Hel's Roseerus - once used by Hel she gifted this to the Chapter for helping her deal with 'The Blood' terrorists. is currently wielded by Reclusiarch Edward Jules who along the Chapters 4th and 5th companies rebelled against the chapter in the New Imperial Revolution. it is secretly infused with the power of Malice. Psychic Slayer - one of two artifacts recovered from Etheran this Sword can drain a psyker's power into the sword. it is currently wielded by Chapter Master Eis Marvlow Psychic Leech - one of two artifacts recovered from Etheran this device drains Psychic energy from the carrier. allowing them to be potentially cured of the Armourseer mutation. Organization The Chapter is organized into bands. Bands are made up of around 50-100 marines. Every fifty years The Loners hold the event known as the Election. The Election The Election is an event where leaders are rotated and/or demoted or promoted. As such each leader as around 35-85 soldiers who make up his band. In addition there are 15 specialists assigned to each band. each person is given 12 hours to give a decision on who they would follow. Once the 12 hours are up the 20 people with the most votes will come up and make speeches incentivizing the Battles-Brothers to join them. Once done they are given two hours to decide who they want to follow. the ones with 50 or more become a band. The ones that are less than 50 are reassigned to smaller bands The 'Master' Band The only permanent band, this band includes the Chapter Master and his Honour Guard. They are generally located on The Exile. Relations Allies Enemies Quotes Leave a quote if you want Category:Ruina Imperii Category:Imperial Fists Successors